Deathblade's revenge
by Darkrai842
Summary: Deathblade a rogue Decepticon comes to earth to claim Megatron's head but his sister Airachnid now serves Megatron again. To make matters even even more crazy Starscream has gone rogue and the Autobots are also on earth. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons is about to take a turn for the worse as the most feared rogue Decepticon comes to earth...
1. The arrival

Hey guys I'm back with a new story this for transformers which is based in the prime universe. The story is based my OC Deathblade, Airachnid's younger brother so sit back and enjoy :)

Set after "Partners"

I do not own Transformers: Prime or any other TF universe. Transformers belongsto hasbro. I do have ever own my OC Deathblade

Rate T for violence and transformer swearing

* * *

**Location: Earth's atmosphere**

Just outside of Earth's atmosphere a cybertronian ship had just arrived, it's pilot looking down at Earth wondering if this was the right planet. He had heard rumors from Autobots and Decepticons that he hunted down and tortured that the war between the two factions was being raged on another planet. In case the rumors was true he captured two Autobots which where a femme and her son who was in his protoform. He needed them as a means of keeping the other Autobots at bay so he focus on his former allies the Decepticons. Back on cyberton during the war, he was apart of the Decepticon army but at the end of the war he went rogue and started hunting Autobots and Decepticons alike.

"Computer scan this dustball for any cybertronian techology"

_Scaning in process. _5 astroseconds later._ Scan complete. Nemsis warship detected._

"The Nemsis? Then that means the rumors are true. This is the right planet. Computer scan the atmosphere of this dustball. Is it safe to enter?"

_Scaning in process._ 5 Astroseconds later._ Scan complete: scan show upon entry the ship will burn up and might not be able to withstand the pressure of entry._

"Hmmm. It matters not. I didn't go through five galaxies, bots and cons for nothing. Computer reroute all power to engines. If the ship cannot withstand the pressure then I'll have to make sure I land quickly."

_All power rerouted to engines. Maximum thrust engaged._

With the maximum thrust activated the ship blasted right into the atmosphere and even though it was moving very quick the ship still wasn't fast enough as it begin the to overheat and it started cracking.

_Ship's hull is damaged. Any more damaged and it will spilt in two._

"Slag! The ship is not going fast enough. Computer how much damaged has the ship's hull taken?"

_Ship's hull integrity is 60% and falling rapidly. Ship's hull intergrity now at 45%. _

"Computer how long before the ship is out of the atmosphere?" The rogue con was getting angry. His prized ship: the Star Blade that he had used ever since he left Cybertron was slowly being destroyed.

_10 astroseconds. But it is not enough time, ship's hull intergrity is at 25%._

"You'e got to be slagging me. Computer how long until the ship breaks apart?"

_Ship's hull intergrity is at 10% and falling rapidly. Ship's hull intergrity is now at 5%._

"Well I suppose I had a good run with the Star Blade while it lasted...Wait an moment! Computer what the about the..." As he was about to ask if his two prisoners the computer cut him off

_Ship's hull is compromise. Engines and prisoner holding cells have broke off from the rest of the ship._

"And just when we come out off the atmosphere." He then flicked open his wrist to reveal a built in personal computer and then he looked at it.

"System override, Voice command: Deathblade. Activate stasis lock." With that Deathblade's optics offlined as the front part of the Star Blade crashed in the middle of know and at the same time the other part of the ship crashed as well.

* * *

**Location: Autobot HQ**

Meanwhile at the Autobot base ever since that battle with Starscream, Arcee had not been her self as kept having nightmares about Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Others noticed her strange behaviour but Optimus told them to give her space. As for everyone else Miko and Bulkhead we're listening to some heavy metal, Raf was watching some tv, Ratchet and Optimus we're discussing if Starscream would still join them, Bumblebee had just returned from a mission while Jack and Arcee also just arrived.

"You alright Arcee? You havn't been your self since that battle with Starscream" Jack said just as Arcee transformed.

"I'm fine Jack, it's just old memories that's all." Arcee said forcing a smile on her could it was more than that but he could also tell that she didn't want to talk about it. Just as Jack was about to respond, the Autobots received transmission from spcial agent Fowler and he was not in a good mood.

"Prime! You mind telling why two parts of a ship crashed landed about 20 minutes?" He asked angryly.

"I did not know until you told me agent Fowler. But why does this concern us?"Optimus asked. He knew it only invole them if the ship was cybertronian.

"Because the ship is unlike any other ship we have on Earth. Which means more of your bots have just arrived or more cons have arrived." He said still angry.

"Hmmmm, it would not suprise me that cybertronians would come here in any case to make sure if the crew of the ship is still alive. Agent Fowler where did the two parts crash?" Optimus asked.

"One part crashed landed in Alaska and other part crashed landed in the country side of England." He said

"We will depart at once then and keep you informed agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"You better. Fowler out" With the transmission ended and Optimus turned to face the others.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee you two will search the part of the ship that crashed in England. Arcee, you and I will search the part of the ship that crashed in Alaska." Optimus said and the others simply nodded while Ratchet activated the ground bridge. Optimus and Arcee left first then Ratchet change the coordinates to England then Bulkhead and Bumblebee left as well, little did Ratchet know Miko sneaked off again.

* * *

**Location Nemsis Warship**

Megatron was still furious at Airachnid and for good reason. Because off her, his SIC was captured by the Autobots and now Starscream has disappeared. Megatron wondered if Starscream would join the Autobots, after all Starscream was always scheming behind Megatron's back so it wouldn't suprise him if he did. Just then a voice snapped Megatron from his thoughts.

"Lord Megatron three Cybertronian energy signatures detected at two separate locations." The voice came from Soundwave who had recently strated to speak for unknown reasons.

"Bring it up on screen." Megatron ordered. Soundwave followed orders and brought up both locations. He glanced at the screen and then thought of a plan.

"You. Get Knock Out, Breakdown and Airachnid in here now." He shouted at the vehicon. The vehicon didn't say a word and left as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Knock Out, Breakdown and Airachnid where all the medical room. Airachind laid on the berth recovering from the beating Megatron gave her while Knock Out and Breakdown gave her some company.

"I'm just saying Knock Out that Megatron was a little to harsh on Airachind. I mean come on, me and you messed up badly but we never got it this bad." Breakdown said while looking at Airachnid. Breakdown thought that Megatron was too harsh on Airachnid because it was one simple mistake.

"I agree Breakdown but what can we do? Start union and have Megatron blast us? No thank you, I like my new paint job as it is." Knock Out said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not saying we start a union, I'm just saying that Megatron goes over the limit. But then again he does come from the pits of Kaon." Breakdown said. Knock Out was about to speak when Airachnid cut him off.

"Both of you please be quiet. Your giving me head ache." She said. She was about to learn up but Knock Out pushed her back down.

"Airachnid as the medic I recommend that you let your self heal." He said showing some concern.

"Knock Out I feel much better." She said with a glare.

"Well, as the doctor around here if you are still not a 100% then..." Knock Out was cut off by the vehicon that Megatron sent to find.

"Lord Megatron wants all three of you at the bridge right now." The vehicon said before walking out the room. Then Airachnid got up ignoring Knock Out and made her way to the bridge followed by Knock Out and Breakdown. They soon reached the bridge and walked in to see Megatron standing next to Soundwave.

"Airachnid it's good to see you back on your feet. Now as to why you three have been summoned. Soundwave detected three Cybertronian energy signatures in to separate locations. Airachnid you will go to one that on it's own. Knock Out, Breakdown you two will head to the other location. You have your orders now go." He said. They all bowed their heads then left to head to each location.

* * *

**Location front part of the ship wreckege **

Optimus and Arcee arrived at the and walked up to it.

"It looks a transport ship. We should look in side Optimus?" Arcee asked. Arcee felt really uneasy about this like something was telling her to get away from the ship as far as possible.

"Arcee you look in side. I'll stay out here and keep an optic out for the decepticons." Optimus said. Arcee nodded before advancing into the ship while Optimus stood there watching and waiting. Just then Aircahnid arrived and transformerd into robot form and lucky for her Optimus was facing the opposite direction and she sneaked in without a problem. Arcee however was already at the pilot's door as was about to open she heard laughter coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Airachnid standing there with a smirk of her face.

"Arcee, always a pleasure to toy with your mind." She said with a smirk. Arcee glared at her and readed her guns.

"I don't know how you got past Optimus but you not leaving here with whoever is in here." Arcee said.

"Well I begged a differ Arcee." Airachnid said still smirking. Before Arcee could react Airachnid shot webs at her which trapped on her the wall.

"What's wrong Arcee. Normally your much more of a challenge." Airachnid said smirking. Arcee glared at her but then hanged her down because she knew it was true. She wasn't her nomral self.

"Now then if you excuse me. I have to check up on the pilot." Airachnid said. She tunred her attention to the pilot's door and using her spider legs she riped the doors apart. She then walked into the cockpit and saw the pilot in the chair. She turned the chair around and what she saw she couldn't believe what she saw. It was her little brother Deathblade who was stasis lock. She felt some coolant in optic as a tear came down. Using her spider legs she picked up her bother walked out the cockpit and ignored Arcee as well. As Airachnid walked past Arcee, Arcee looked up at the con being held by Airachnid's spider legs. Then it her. She had seen him before.

* * *

_**Flashblack**_

_**Arcee had been captured by Airachnid and tortured for hour. She was being tortured for information that concerned an Autobot strike but Arcee refused to talk.**_

_**"Hmmm, I'm guessing you won't talk no matter what I do. But thats ok because I have other ways of getting the information I want." Airachnid smirked evily as a door open up. A con walked in followed by two vehicons who were dragging an Autobot. Arcee looked up and to her horror she saw Tailgate being held by the vehicons.**_

_**"Deathblade I see you returned and with another Autobot." Airachnid said smirking.**_

_**"Yes my sister. I thought he might provide some use." Deathblade said with an insane smirk which sent fear right into Arcee's spark. Airachnid looked at the vehicons and told them to place Tailgate in binds just like Arcee.**_

_**"Now. I'll ask you again. Where is the strike team?" She asked with a deadly look in her optic.**_

_**"I don't know. I swear its the truth." Arcee was pleading her hardest but it wasn't enough. Airachnid frowned and made her way over to Tailgate who was still knocked out. She stopped a feet in front of him and raised on of her spider legs. **_

_**"No! please don't!" Arcee was begging Airachnid not to but there was nothing that could be done. With one quick wipe Airachnid ripe open Tailgate's neck and Arcee was forced to watch him bleed out. Airachnid turned her attention back to Arcee but just as she started to move there was an explosion and Airachnid and Deathblade quickly made their way out while the vehicons stayed behind. Then out of nowhere Bumblebee and Cliffjumper shot down the two vehicons and resuced Arcee**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Arcee continued to glare at both of them as Airachnid soon made her way outside with her brother only to have Optimus turn to face her. The look on Optimus told the story he was shocked that Airachnid was actually for someone else other than self.

"Airachnid what did you do with Arcee?" Optimus asked worrying tone. Airachnid was not in the mood for any games so she decided to tell him the truth.

"She's inside stuck to the wall. " She said in calm tone that made Optimus wonder could the robot she's holding have something to do with her strange attitude. But insteated in chose to forget about it and when went to help Arcee. Once he was out of sight Airachnid called for ground bridge and requested that Knock Out also be brought back as well. In side the ship Optimus found Arcee and freed her from the web. He then called for ground bridge so that he and Arcee could return to base.

* * *

**Location Nemsis warship**

Airachnid returned still caring her brother and took him to the medical room and laid him on the berth. She was still in shock about her brother. During the war her brother was a loose cannon and never followed orders. Then he was under Megatron's command for a time and he was under Airachnid's command. She guessed that something must have happened to her brother under Megatron's command because when she saw him again after he been in Megatron's command, he was completely different from he used to be. Just Megatron walked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"So Deathblalde was the owner of that ship. Well this is a strange development, I will have Knock Out and Breakdown return so Knock Out can fix him up. Your brother is a powerful warrior Airachnid." Megatron said with a smirk.

"Yes the ship belonged to him and thank you Lord Megatron." Airachnid said with a smile.

"Soundwave contact Knock Out and Breakdown. They are to return now." Megatron said. A few klicks later Knock Out and Breakdown where back on the ship and headed to the medical room.

"What is the problem my Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked wondering why he and Breakdown where called back until he noticed a con laid down on the berth.

"Who's the con?" Breakdown asked.

"That is Deathblade, Airachnid's younger brother who is in stasis lock." Megatron answered with a hint anger in his tone.

"Not worry Lord Megatron. I'll have him back on his feet in no time." Knock Out said with a smirk.

"You better or I will ripe you apart!" Airachnid said as she shot Knock Out a glare. He glared back and then started working on Deathblade repairing all the damaged that was done but it was going to take a few megacycles.

* * *

**Location secondary crash site**

Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived and scouted the area. When it was clear they both went into the ship which was compelety totaled. They continued to make their way through the ship until they came to the prisoner cells. They both blasted the doors off and what they saw shocked them. In front of them was a femme and mech. The femme looked older while mech was still in protoform which ment he was the equivalent of a human teenager. Straight away Bulkhead knew who they where as Optimus had talked about about sometimes at base.

"Ratchet prepaire the ground bridge and the medical centre and tell Optimus that he is in for a shock." Bulkhead said through his comm link.

"Who are they?" Bumblebee beeped with a confused look on his face.

"Elita-one, Optimus's sparkmate and Hot shot Optimus's son."

* * *

Me: Well there is chapter one of Deathbalde's revenge hope you guys enjoyed

Airachnid walks in

Airachnid: So your the human who wrote this story?

Me: Yes, can I help you?

Airachnid: I was wondering if I could do the next chapter

Me: Why not? What could poissibly go wrong?

Airachnid: Thanks you wont regret it and on that note please review :)

Me: HEY! that's my line (Grabs me by the neck and lifts me up) fine it's your line

Airachnid: That's better anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter now excuse while I teach this teenager some manners...

Me: Help...


	2. Families reunited

Me: Thankfully Airachnid and I came to an agreement so I'm still alive

Airachnid: You should consider yourself lucky

Me: Oh belive me I do

Airachnid: Tell everyone what the agreement was

Me: She is in charge of this chapter and the next

Airachnid: I can't wait this going to be fun

Arcee walks in

Arcee: Airachnid what in the name off primus are you doing?

Airachnid: Helping this human with his story

Arcee: Ok this isn't gonna end well

Me: Your telling me

Airachnid: Both of you shut up and by the way Darkrai842 does not own transformers and all rights go to hasbro. He does however own his OC and my brother Deathblade now on with chapter two :)

Me: I'm gonna regret this agreement...

* * *

**Location, Nemsis warship, medical room**

It was quiet in the med room. No one was in there apart from Airachnid who was sitting next the berth with her brother lying there. In the crash he had suffered damage near his spark chamber, Knock Out even said he was lucky to still be functional. Airachnid was starting to give up on her brother until his hand moved and then his optics came online. He was about to move but she pushed back on the berth.

"Be still brother. You sustained serious damage in the crash." She spoke softly.

"A-airchnid?" Deathblade was clearly shocked to see his sister. He expected her to be hunting alien life forms across the gaxlxey.

"Yes brother, it's me." She said with a smile.

"Where am I?" He asked confused.

"The Nemsis warship in the med room." She said

He raised an optic "The Nemsis? Wait now I remember it's all coming back to me now. The Star Blade. Where is the Star Blade?" He asked.

"I'm sorry brother but the Star Blade was destroyed." She said softly.

"Great. I'm now stranded on this Primus forsaken rock." He said clearing showing his anger.

"It makes two of us. Thanks to Arcee's human Jack my ship was destroyed." She said remembing that day.

"What you said Arcee?" He asked. She just nodded.

"Ah slag" He said.

"What it is?" She asked.

"I hope someone searched the prisonar rooms next the engines on the Star Blade." He said

"Well two of us where sent to that part of the ship but I found you first and the medic was the other part of the ship." She said.

"Great. I'm in some serious slag." He said.

"Why would that be?" She asked.

"Because during my travels I heard rumors of the war still being raged on another planet so I started hunting bots and cons to learn the location of the planet that had become the newest battleground. After I was told the location I came arcoss three Autobots. Two femmes and one mech. The femmes where much older than the mech was he was still protoform. Anyway the two femmes bore a striking resemblance at Arcee. Never did learn the names but I killed the one of the femmes because she got in the way. The other femme and the mech I took prisonar so I could use them to keep the Autobots out my way while I focused on my true goal." He explanied.

"And what is your true goal?" She asked.

Just as he was about to speak Knock Out walked in.

"Deathblade its good to see your online." Knock Out said.

"You know me. But I don't know you." Deathblade said.

"My apologies. I am Knock Out decepticon medic at your service." He said with a bow.

"Sis where did you find this guy?" He asked mockling.

"Don't ask me." She said in the same tone.

"Well I've repaired all major damage done to your spark chamber. Your lucky to be functional." Knock Out said with a smirk.

"Say how about I test my blades on you, to see if they are still up to scratch." Deathblade said with a glare.

"No thanks. I don't want my paint job runied. Having Starscream scratch it was enough thank you." Knock Out while cringing at that memory.

"Wait o'l Screamer is this planet too? How is o'l Screamer?" Deathblade asked.

"Well his alive but he went rogue." Airachnid said raising an optic.

"Never thought o'l screamer would go regue." Deathblade said suprised. Before any else could say a word Megatron walked in.

"Ah Deathblade good to see your functioning. You will be quite useful in destroying the Autobots." Megatron said with a smirk.

"Did you forget that I don't follow orders you sickning piece of slag." Deathblade said with a deadly glare.

"No I did forget." Megatron said still smirking as he raised his cannon to Deathblade's face.

"Maybe I should just terminate you right now." Megatron his smirk replaced with anger. In that moment Deathblade thought to himself if he was to get his revenge on Megatron then he would have to play along... for now.

"My apologies Lord Megatron. I do have information that might be useful to you." He said bowing his head.

"Hmmm. Do tell." Megatron said.

"Well in the prisonar rooms on my ship or whats left of it where two Autobots a femme and and a mech..." He was cut by Megatron.

"This femme what did she look like and what colours did she have?" Megatron asked his toughts racing.

"She looked like Arcee excepet older and her colours where pink and white. And if your gonna ask about the mech he is still in protoform and his where blue, yellow and red. Both are grounders." He explained.

"Deathblade you have just made your self second in command of the decepticons." Megatron said with a smirk leaving the others shocked.

"How? I don't see that so special about these two bots" Deathblade said confused. Megatron turned his back and started walking to the door. Before he left he said "Thats Optimus's family." That last comment left everyone even more shocked and worse Deathblade was now in even more slag then before.

**Location, Autobot HQ, medical room**

Everyone was in the medical room. Just like the nemis it was quiet and as everyone waited nevously so Elita-one and Hot shot to awaken. The first to awake was Elita as she sat up she looked around as a voice spoke to her.

"Easy Elita take your time" The voice said. She looked in the direction of the voice and she saw her sparkmate.

"Optimus! Is it really you? She asked as she jumped out the berth into a tight embrace.

"Yes Elita it is me and I'm not alone." He said with a smile. So turned her head to Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Rachet standing there.

"Cee! Long time little sis." Elita said as she went over and hugged her younger sister.

"It's good to see you as well sis." Arcee said as she returned the hug. They broke the hug as Elita went over to Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Well if it isn't Bulkhead. How you doing Mr. Wrecker?" She asked.

"I'm doing good. It's nice to see you again." Bulkhead said with a smile.

"I'll bet your the same old brawler just like you where back on cybertron?" She asked. He just laughed and nodded.

"And you must be Bumblebee right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep thats me and its an honor to meet you." He beeped.

"Why thank you" She said with a smile. She then looked at Rachet. "Rachet still as a stuck up as ever? She asked sarcastically.

"I was never stuck up and your be heppy to know Hot Shot is still functional." He said. Thats when she remembed everything that had happened rushed to Hot Shot's side.

"By the way how did you end up on that ship?" Arcee asked. Elita didn't want to answer but what other choice did she have.

"About two decacycles ago Me, Chromia and Hot Shot where living Jax 6 peacefully until he came." She said with a sad/anger looks on her face.

"Who's he" A voice asked. Elita looked down a saw three young children. Optimus spoke up before she could say anything.

"Elita I want you to meet Jack, Miko and Raphael." Optimus said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you three." She said with a smile.

"Likewise." Jack said smiling.

"You can call me Raf." Raf said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you to." Miko said smiling.

"Well back to my story. The _HE_ was Deathblade." She said with another sad/angry look on her face. Arcee was enraged. It's bad enough Deathblade took part in Tailgate's death but know he had taken her family hostage. Elita took a breath before continuing.

_**Flashback Etlia's POV**_

_**We were running and it was raining. We didn't have time to collect our supplies because Deathblade was tracking us. When we made back to our ship he was already there waiting. His two wrist blades shot out and gave all three of us a glare.**_

_**"Surrender now and I might show some mercy." He said while rubbing his two blades togther. **_

_**"Go frag yourself con" I looked at Chromia and she had both of her blades activated.**_

_**"Do you not who I am?" He asked confidently.**_

_**"Yes we do Deathblade because of what you did to Arcee's partner." Chromia shouted in anger and I could feel the anger my self. I looked at Hot Shot and he looked scared so I went over to him.**_

_**"So you know my name it matters not. Let me show how I earned my name." He said smirking. He then charged at Chromia and she charged at him and they clashed. Chromia kept trying to slash at him but he kept on blocking or dodging. He then went on the offinsive and slashed at Chromia she blocked one hit but he then roundhouse kicked her in the face and she was sent flying to a few feet in front off me and Hot Shot. I looked at her and went to go to her but she told use to run. Before I could a decision Deathblade slammed his foot on Chromia's back and retracted his wrist blades and pulled a longer one of his back and smirked.**_

_**"You should have taken my offer now it's time to for you to meet Primus." He said smirking and before I could react he flipped his blade upside down and stabbed Chromia right in her spark chamber and she was offlined instantly. He then put his blade away and smirked at me and Hot Shot. Out anger we both charged and thats when everything went dark.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"I'm sorry Arcee that I couldn't save her" Elita said as she hugged her younger sister.

"Its not your fault Elita and I swear on Primus when I find Deathblade, I'm gonna tear out his spark." She said showing her anger. Everyone in the room went quite until Rachet spoke up.

"Hot shots waking up."

* * *

Arcee: Darkrai

Me: Yes?

Arcee: Was this planned?

Me: Yes and before you get angry, I needed you to have more of a reason to hate Deathblade so furture chapters would work out better and Airchnid wrote this chapter

Arcee throws Airachnid a glare

Airachnid: Your not gonna kill him are you?

Me: Well considering the story more or less revoles around him and the name of this fic has his name do I really need to answer that?

Airachnid: Fair point

Me: Oh if anyone is wondering there will be pairings in this story

Arcee: So who is getting put with who

Me: Cannot say we will have to wait and see

Airachnid: And on that note please review :)

Me: There you go again...


End file.
